The Hack Attack
by machiavellianFictionist
Summary: Else and Belexar are having a great Death Match, when the unthinkable happens. I don't own S4 League, Pentavision does.


"Okay, ready?" Else readied his Rail Gun. "These guys are serious business; their team won the local tournament three weeks in a row."

"Bah, they're just a bunch of pseudo-pros," Belexar replied with a smirk. "We'll sweep the floor with their faces. Well, you know, we'd do if they didn't vanish after we kill them."

Else sighted at his partner's technically correct yet still annoying statement, before both of them jumped into the battlefield, soon followed by the other espers. Apparently fortune was on their side, as Else spawned in one of the best spots a sniper can land on. Just one wall jump away from a high platform just in the middle of the map. Just in front of the sewers, Belexar appeared, dressed in his fancy clothes as always. In a matter of seconds, he blasted an enemy who fell from above with his Revolver and rushed towards the warehouse. Since their opponents were skilled players, they couldn't just run all over the map while shooting at anything that moved, no matter how fun that was. They weren't really the kind of people that makes plans, but having a simple strategy to work around was always good.

As soon as Belexar got into the warehouse, Else blasted away one of the planks that formed the roof of the building. Two of the four enemy espers that were inside were distracted by him and fired a couple of rounds to the roof, managing to get a lucky critical that forced the sniper to take cover. The other two were too busy to do that, since one of them was trying to keep a HMS-wielding esper out of the building with his storm bat while the other one was being slashed to bytes by Belexar's sword, after getting rammed against the wall by his dash attack. Once the enemies noticed him, they opened fire on Belexar with their golden Semis. Barely hanging on his extra life, he took out his Gauss once again and shot a few rounds as he ran behind the crates for cover.

Taking a different angle, Else went for the esper keeping the HMS out of the warehouse. His Rail Gun blasted the esper's head away, and so their ally was free to storm into the building. Soon, a rain of bullets fell upon the two enemies. Caught my surprise, they instinctively tried to shoot him down, only to be met by the esper's shield. Before they could get close enough to take him town with their melee weapons, they were torn apart by the massive barrage.

"Warehouse secured!" Belexar informed the rest of the team. "We need a support here, Mind Energy if possible."

"I don't think we had any," Else informed. "I'll hop in with my support set on the next round."

"Okay, okay, you just stay up there for now. Anyone who has a sentry, I want it in the high spot between the buildings!" Belexar yelled at his team members. "Strikers, let's hunt them down!"

Unfortunately, Belexar's rally was stopped by a well placed Cannonade blast just as he felt the warehouse, but as soon as he got back, the real battle started. On the roof, Else turned around just in time to jump away from the esper spinning around with a bat. He instantly recognized him as the one he had sniped while he was fighting the HMG-wielding esper. Apparently, the guy had come for revenge, and if it wasn't for else's reflexes he would have gotten it. Else quickly switched to his SMGs and, standing on the edge of the planks, opened fire on his attacker. He rushed towards the sniper with a jump attack, but Else rolled out of the plank just in time, since it was broken by his enemy´s attack. This esper fell back to the interior of the building, where he was blasted away by the rapid fire from Else's SMG and the other esper's HMG.

As soon as another team member arrived, the heavy went up to the roof and placed a Sentry Gun in the platform near the corner, a great spot from where it could reach two passage areas, including a respawn spot, and still protect the roof. Meanwhile, Belexar and the other strikers ran all over the map, taking out any red esper they found. Soon enough, the other team started preparing an organized counterattack, to recover the strategic point that the warehouse was. Unfortunately for them, Belexar and another striker stumbled upon the four of them before they could storm the building. Taking advantage of their close formation, he jumped from behind a crate and fell between them with a plasma sword jump attack, effectively stunning them in place just as his partner came in with another jump attack, this time from a counter sword. Before they could continue with this locking combo, though, a cannonade blast from the enemy. He was then punished with a headshot from Else's Rail gun, but his attack had given the enemies a chance to regroup and take down the strikers. They gunned down the one with the counter sword, but Belexar dashed into the warehouse before anyone could get shot at him.

Now without the cover of their sniper, the group rushed into the building, covering their entrance using the crates. An interesting fact about the HMG: it's extremely good at breaking things. Within a few seconds, the Heavy Machine Gun blasted away all the crates in the warehouse, leaving the other team defenseless. Actually, they weren't really defenseless; they were a pro team after all. The one Belexar had cut to shreds before he could o anything was apparently their support. As soon as they ran out of boxes, he raised a block near a corner. Using the wall as a cover, the team started firing upon Belexar and his partners. Before the strikers could come in, the enemy´s HMG, wielded by the esper who had tried to behead Else with his bat, had taken our three espers. The support healed them all with a Mind Energy, allowing the defender to save hi shield for when the block was taken out. The worst part was that, with the planks regenerated, Else couldn't get a clear shot, and he certainly didn't' have time to blow the whole roof open.

Belexar tried to hold behind the newly regenerated crates, which were easily blasted by the enemy team, and the defender used his shield to keep them both alive, while spraying his HMS at the red espers. Suddenly, a ray of blue light came from the roof, right through the planks. The shot blasted the enemy support's head off, leaving the other team without a healer and vanishing the block.

"That was totally on purpose!" Else lied, since he was just trying to get a better sight at what was going on inside.

Just then, the fallen team members respawned right inside the warehouse, and so Belexar and his team ended up outshooting the now unprotected red espers. Now with the warehouse under their control again, Belexar's team went on to stalk the other team at their respawn spots, not letting them get organized again. They had the point advantage and the match seemed won.

Just then, from inside the warehouse, Belexar started getting reports of his team being killed off. All of them by the same player, by the same weapon, one after the other. Strangely enough, their enemies were all leaving the room, as their score kept rising. Alarmed by the situation, he went out as fast as he could and made a wall jump to the roof of the warehouse, where he met with Else to watch the carnage going on around them. All their team was being butchered by a single player, a red esper in full master set, flying with a pair of wings that never seemed to run out of SP. He threw one Earth bomber after the other at an impossible rate, taking out Belexar's teammates one after the other. They tried to shoot back at the esper, but its life just went down a bit after a barrage of shots, and even then it slowly began to regenerate.

"So… Infinite ammo, impossible firing rate, super defense, infinite SP…" Belexar began to talk while gripping his Gauss. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe I am," Else replied as he readied his SMGs.

Both espers looked at each other, nodded and took their aim at the fling esper, while dozens of Earth Bombers rained upon them.

"HAAAAAAAAAX!" Else and Belexar howled as they emptied their weapons on the illegally enhanced esper.


End file.
